


That's Okay

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [2]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ETNuary, Gen, Waiting, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Time goes by...and that's okay.
Series: ETNuary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	That's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> ETNuary Day 2!! Happy Andrea B Day!!!

…………………………………………..That ended well.

-So…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I guess that’s it then.

It’s not so bad.

This tiny space…

It’d almost be pleasant if I weren’t forever choking on this purplish, second-hand smoke.

Or whatever.

I can kick back now.

No need to worry about death-

Sorta…

I mean, it could’ve been worse. I could’ve been killed by that kid from the Exorcist.

I…could’ve been fried by electric chair.

Sparks only belong with the 4th of July, not down the…the entire hallway, you know?

…Anyway.

Yeah…Don’t really expect to get remembered anytime soon.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Didn’t think it was gonna be this quiet. Guess whoever’s left made it out.

Kinda wish one of them was Tim.

The lights conked out hours ago.

Heat dried up, too.

…I said I’d rather die than be stuck here.

I got stuck anyway.

Doesn’t that figure.

…Is anyone ever planning on showing up to bust me out?

Like…ever?

Or did they actually forget-

Why would I not be surprised.

You know, after a while, the nothing becomes comforting.

And you think that’d scare me more, but it doesn’t.

It’s easier to just go to sleep then wonder why you picked someone who said-

_No, I’m an idiot, you don’t want me-_

Those memories’ll probably stick around forever.

Unfortunately.

_I’ll_ probably be sticking around forever.

Brittany…

Sorry I can’t go home.

Death is taking an incredibly long time.

To come and bring me to Heaven.

(Just as likely to be Hell at this rate).

-Who’s that.

…What the h* happened to you.

Whoever was before apparently had a problem.

There’s a nice gash on the back of Death’s head.

Don’t ask how that’s possible, I thought no one could conquer.

’Til now.

Rush of cool air, I about fall flat and ruin this dress.

Door’s open…for once.

Am I still in 1920?

Ugh…

I still look like I’ve been pumped full of gas.

I’m going to be purple in my next YT video…

_Hey guys…_

This Fixer didn’t make it very far.

What do you think about that?

Wish I knew.

They turn for the stairs, and stumble.

…Seriously.

Who did that?

I reach to steady them.

A lot shorter than everybody said they were…

Then again.

Not the first thing I found out was wrong.

Joey…

Your Dinner Party was not a Dinner Party.

-

Anyway.

Leave all that behind.

Look-the sun is shining.

Real grass on my ankles.

That basement is so last century.

I’ll take _this_ air over _stale_ air anytime.

Just clouds.

Non-poisonous.

The wind blows.

It’s not so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Our happy Fixer! We love you!!
> 
> 453 Vs. 428 Words.


End file.
